No More Mr. Knife Guy/Dialogues
Headquarters... Dexter Alstott (confused): The Gentleman is one slippery fellow, . Every single discovery we made just makes everything more confusing! Dexter (feeling hopeless): Sigh... at this rate, I don't think we'll be able to catch this serial killer at this point. I mean, the ICA's been trying to catch this guy for years and he's still killing people! Dexter (laughing): Ha, if The Gentleman is actually a woman, I'd laugh my head off. Dexter (smiling, finger over lip): Avenging all the victims is what we'll do, . I know it. I bet even I can help a ton. We should take a quick break. Don't tell Chief Muscare I'm going to hide under my desk to eat all the doughnuts... Five minutes later... Violet (scratching head): Hey, . You've been with Dexter investigating The Gentleman, right? Have you seen him? Violet (smirking): Oh, he's hiding from the chief again? When will he ever learn? I wanted to inform the two of you on a lead I discovered which may help us find The Gentleman. Violet (smiling): Come on, let's go tell him. Oh, Dexter... break time, I mean, snack time is over... we've got more work to do... hopefully work we'll never have to do again... Violet (concerned): Dexter? Violet: Hmm, he's not under his desk... maybe he's in the bathroom this time? AHHHHHHH! HELP!!!!!!! Violet (worried): What was that?! That sounded like Dexter! It sounded like it came from the armory! Let's go see what's wrong, ! Chapter 1 Investigate Police Arsenal. Violet Windell (hand over mouth): ''OH MY GOD, NO! ''Violet (crying): ''Dexter... no... he's dead, ! How could this have happened? Why him? ...WHY HIM?! ''Violet (angry, in tears): ''WHO KILLED HIM?! GODDAMMIT, I WANT TO KNOW WHO DID IT! ''Violet (perplexed, in tears): ''Wait, there's a note pinned to Dexter's... body... you get it, . I can't do it... I can't... ''Violet (reading note, in tears): ''What does it read? "I'm sorry for killing Dexter Alstott. I just couldn't help myself! This is my regard to whoever reads this. I'm sorry, truly." ''Violet (infuriated, in tears): ''WHAT?! THE GENTLEMAN DID THIS?! ''Violet (confused, in tears): ''But wait... if The Gentleman did this, that means... ''Violet (shocked, in tears): ''The Gentleman is someone in the force! ...Of course, it makes sense! How else could they have gotten away with these murders? They must know all the police procedures! ''Violet (in tears): ''There's a mole in the GPD, ! Whoever they are betrayed us all along and now they... they-- ''Violet (determined, in tears): ''We're gonna find the sick bastard who did this. The Gentleman made a fatal mistake in killing one of our own! We're going to lock him away finally and for good TODAY! ''Violet (wiping tears): ''I'm all right, ... let's focus on catching this serial killer. Let's hope Ina's stress doesn't go insane when we send her Dexter's... body. You picked up a key? ''Violet (aghast): ''Those are the keys only accessed by GPD members! It's used to enter the Armory! But Dexter's key is on him, though, isn't it? Whose key is it then? ''Violet (demanding): ''Quick, ! We need to find something on it that'll lead us to finding out who accessed the Armory last! They just might be The Gentleman! ''Violet (confused): ''A locked CCTV camera is what you found also? Hmm, deciphering it should be a snap. ''Violet (pumping fist, holding back tears): ''To think Dexter was enjoying his last doughnut... before he got killed like this... The Gentleman is GOING TO PAY for this! For everything! 'Examine Key.' ''Violet (excited): ''Great job on recovering those fingerprints from the Armory key, ! Now we just need to compare those fingerprints to the database and we'll get a match! 'Examine Fingerprints.' ''Violet (hand over mouth): ''No... the fingerprints belong to Chief Muscare? Are you serious?! ''Violet (confused): ''She accessed the Armory last... but... I could've sworn I saw her in her office around the time I spoke to you. ''Violet (determined): ''Regardless, this makes her a serious suspect. It's not the first time she was suspected of murder. Come on, let's go interrogate her right NOW! 'Ask Chief Muscare about her key.' ''Annika (perplexed): '' , have you and Dexter made any progress on The Gentleman case? Speaking of which, where is Dexter? I thought he was with you. ''Violet (shouting): ''SHUT UP, CHIEF! Dexter was found murdered in the Armory and YOUR set of keys was there!!! If you're The Gentleman, I swear to God, I'll-- ''Annika (shocked): ''What?! Dexter's dead?! Is that what the commotion was all about? ''Violet (angry): ''YES! It was! How do you explain your Armory key being at his murder scene! Huh?! ''Annika (depressed): ''No... Dexter... The Gentleman struck again, I see... Well, I have my Armory key right here, what are you talking-- ''Annika (worried): ''Wait... I thought I had them on me! Someone must have stolen them! ''Violet (perplexed): ''What...? Hmm, does this mean anyone could have stolen your keys to access the Armory to ambush Dexter? ''Annika: ''No, that's not possible. Our precinct has tight security. Not all the GPD members have access to the Armory, Violet. Only , you, Dexter, and I had a set of keys. Coroners, forensic experts, tech experts, profilers, and historians don't carry guns. ''Violet: ''But Dexter was stabbed to death... someone stole your key then! But who? ''Annika (sad): ''That's what I want you to find out! I know I'm not in a position of authority but please find The Gentleman... for Dexter. 'Examine Locked CCTV.' ''Violet (confused): ''You've got to be kidding me! The CCTV camera in here is disabled?! Now we can't find out who... killed Dexter... ''Violet (angry): ''There's only one person who knows how to disable CCTVs around here. Li! We need to interrogate her ASAP! 'Question Li about disabling the CCTV.' ''Violet (infuriated): ''Li! Dexter was found murdered in the Armory! The Gentleman killed him and we verified that whoever they are, it's someone in the GPD! Is it you?! ''Li (disgusted): ''I can't believe you think I'm The Gentleman! I might not have gotten along with Dexter too much but it's definitely a sad moment... ''Violet (stentorian): ''You disabled the CCTV camera in the Armory! You do realize this makes you highly suspicious, right? Why did you do that?! You compromised the entire Gentleman case! ''Li (nervous): ''I, uh, disabled it because... well... I like to go in there after work to catch a few Z's, okay? ''Violet (clenching teeth): ''Please tell me this is just a bad dream... that's completely unprofessional, Li! Because of your selfish wants, now we won't find out who killed Dexter! ''Li (sad): ''I forgot to reactivate it this one time and it just slipped my mind! I understand that what I did was wrong. I'm sorry. But blaming me isn't going to help, Violet. ''Li: ''I've been trying to find a lead on The Gentleman but I couldn't. Do you really think that if I was The Gentleman, I would be helping you to try and find him? I'm one of the good guys here. ''Li (holding back tears): ''It's bad enough I was nearly killed back in Twilight Town but now you're treating me like that horrible old man was! Find Dexter's killer, . I trust you. '(After talking to Li Zhang)' ''Violet: ''She's right... I'm just so angry... and sad... and scared... I mean, there's so many emotions going through me right now... ''Violet (crying): ''... ''Violet (wiping tears): ''Sorry... I need to compose myself... Dexter was like teaching a baby. It was tough and tiresome but no matter what, I feel rewarded and I care for him no matter what. ''Violet (thinking): ''I was a mentor to him... He may have had unorthodox methods of investigating murders but I guess the weird side of me rubbed off on him. ''Violet (serious): ''... Oh, enough reminiscing. , we should investigate the cemetery. I discovered that it's where The Gentleman leaves his apologies to the victim's families. Let's go! 'Investigate Cemetery View.' '(Before investigating)' ''Violet (aghast): ''GASP! Is that... a tombstone with Dexter's name on it?! What the hell? ''Violet: ''The Gentleman must have came here to construct this! We need to have a look around, they might have left some clues behind! '(After investigating)' ''Violet: ''Oh God, it's a bouquet of flowers with a faded card. The Gentleman definitely came here. Could you use the carbon powder on the card? I'm too shaken up... 'Examine Flowers with Card.' ''Violet: ''All right, let's see what the card says. ''Violet (reading card): ''"I am truly sorry for taking Dexter away from you, the Alstott Family. He has my regards and will remain in my heart forever. I wish you all the best. Sincerely, The Gentleman." ''Violet (crying): ''Dexter... oh, Dexter... he didn't ask for this! He didn't ask for any of this! And this serial killer just ups and-- ...kills him! ''Violet: ''Just... do your thing on the card, . I need a few minutes... 'Examine Gentleman's Apology.' ''Violet (calm): ''Okay, I'm back from letting everything out... what'd you collect from the apology note? ''Violet: ''An unknown substance? Looks like Cato has a job to do. Let's send it to him. 'Analyze Unknown Substance.' ''Violet (sad): ''Cato, we need to tell you something... Dexter was found murdered in the Armory and this substance was on the apology note sent by The Gentleman. ''Cato (shocked, in tears): ''Wh--What...? ''Violet (arms open): ''I know, Cato... come here. ''(Violet and Cato embrace each other, in tears.) Cato (wiping face): ''I can't believe it... he's actually gone... The Gentleman is one of us then... well, it definitely isn't us three, that's for sure. We have alibis. ''Violet (serious): ''We do. We have to help Dexter, Cato. What was that unknown substance? ''Cato (depressed): ''The substance turned out to be tea. I'm not going to say anymore than I have to. I'll need some space, guys, so you're welcome for the new evidence. ''Violet: ''Of course. Come on, . Let's continue our investigation. '(After talking to Cato Delcourt)' ''Violet: ''Wow, I never thought Cato would just tell us what the substance was. Normally he rambles a bit and makes an awful pun or joke... Dexter's death must really affect him... ''Violet: ''It affects all of us! Dexter was practically family! And we're not going to let some sadistic serial killer ruin it! 'Autopsy Victim's Body.' ''Violet (concerned): ''How are you holding up, Ina? ''Ina (taking deep breaths): ''It was... difficult to see Dexter on that autopsy table... but I pulled through and got some results for you. The Gentleman is not getting away with this! ''Ina: ''Dexter was stabbed thirty-six times in the back... twenty-four times in the chest... and got his neck slit. He... choked on his own blood but the killer sliced Dexter's stomach to finish the job. ''Ina: ''A sharp metal object is what you're looking for. Most likely a knife. I also found... out that the wounds could have only come from someone who's right-handed. ''Ina (reminiscing): ''Dexter was right-handed too. I remember when he would come in here and try to steal my doughnuts... I joked that the last person who stole my food lost their hand... oh man, Dexter freaked out... he never tried to steal doughnuts from me again even though it's his favorite snack... Dexter... ''Ina (shocked): ''Guys, there's something I need to tell you, too. See, I know I've been through a lot after what happened back in Gost Yard with Isabella and all... ''Ina: ''But I'm afraid of all this stress. First, nearly getting killed by my insane half-sister and now, Dexter's... death... it's just all too much for me to handle. I was lucky to pull this autopsy off! ''Violet (compassionate): ''We should talk, Ina. Let's go to the interrogation room. 'Interrogate Ina about all the recent stress.' ''Ina (sad): ''Dexter didn't deserve such a brutal way of going... he was a funny guy and was never afraid to speak his mind... ''Violet (wiping tears): ''Yeah, he was just that kind of guy. Ina, we understand what you've been going through ever since what happened on that dock... ''Ina: ''Don't. I just want to help in any way possible. I think I did a pretty good start, right? ''Violet: ''You did but unfortunately, Ina, we have to flag you as a suspect. ''Ina (aghast): ''WHAT?! You think I'm The Gentleman?! If I was, I'd be incriminating myself! That's just bonkers! ''Violet: ''We appreciate your help but anybody in the GPD could be The Gentleman. Someone accessed the Armory using a key only , I, Chief Muscare and Dexter had. ''Violet: ''Seeing as how he was murdered in the Armory, we can't take any chances with anybody. You understand, though, don't you, Ina? ''Ina: ''Of course! You guys already know I'm right-handed so add that to my profile. Soon, I'll be proven innocent. Violet, ... go catch that son of a b*tch! 'Back at Headquarters...' ''Violet: ''This case is just a rollercoaster of emotions, . I'm managing but I don't know about you. How are you holding up? ''Violet: ''We need a recap. Dexter was... brutally murdered in the Armory which proves that whoever The Gentleman is, it's someone in the force who's betrayed us all this time. ''Violet: ''The Gentleman apologized twice, to us and to Dexter's family. We know that he's right-handed and drinks tea. It can't be Cato since he was researching around the time the murders took place. ''Violet: ''We flagged the chief, Li, and Ina as suspects. Any one of them could have used the Chief's key to access the Armory to kill-- ''Violet: ''Anyways, where do we turn to next? We should have another look at the graveyard. We might find something else to help-- ''Annika (shouting): ''! Violet! We received a letter from The Gentleman! ''Violet (shocked): ''WHAT?! Chapter 4 'Take care of the killer now!' ''Violet (shocked): INA?! YOU'RE The Gentleman?! It can't be... Ina (aghast): WHAT?!?! How could you possibly think I'm The Gentleman?! Why would I hurt Dexter? Violet (tearing up): I don't know, but you definitely did the deed! found traces of tea of the bundle of flowers on... Violet (crying): ...His makeshift grave you made him! Ina (tearing up): What?! No! I didn't kill Dexter, I swear! He's a valuable member of the department, ! Remember all those murders you solved? Half of them were solved thanks to his help! Violet (sobbing): Quit lying, Ina! We know you killed all those other victims! All eight-hundred and twenty-seven of them! You even told us The Gentleman's right-handed, just like you! Ina (crying): Please, Violet! I'm innocent here! Everybody in the department drinks tea, and I know Li isn't right-handed, so it has to be someone else! Please... Violet (crying, shaking): Li isn't The Gentleman, we know that for a fact. But you, Ina... you tried to burn Dexter's body in the Armory! You burned yourself trying to do it and you even used the Chief's key to frame her! How could you??? Ina (sobbing): No... No... please... Violet (wiping tears): Then you dropped your infamous stamp at the graveyard where Cato proved The Gentleman wears earrings! Ina (shouting in pain): PLEASE STOP IT!!! V''iolet (crying, angry): Dexter filmed you approach him and... kill him with the knife you brutalized him with!!! WHY DID YOU DO IT, INA?!?! WHY KILL ALL THOSE INNOCENT PEOPLE WHEN THEY DID NOTHING TO YOU?!?!?! ''Ina (crying, shouting): BECAUSE I DON'T REMEMBER!!! OKAY?!?!?! Violet (voice shaking): Wh... what? Ina (crying): I... can never remember... killing my victims... Ina: Ever since Isabella Bradford tried to kill my mother and I on that dock back in Gost Yard... I've been losing memory of what I did during set periods of time... Ina: It took me a while to realize I was experiencing frequent blackouts... I didn't want to see Shane for my trauma, so I saw another psychologist, Tiffany Shaw. Violet (shocked): But... she was killed in her office which nearly burned to the ground... YOU were the one who killed her?! Ina (crying): Yes... and I don't even remember doing it! All those innocent people... gone... because of my trauma... God, I'm so sorry for all this, please!!! Violet (about to break down): ...D-Dexter... Ina (pleading in tears): Forgive me, please... I NEVER meant to do this!! It just happened!! Violet: Dexter was just another one of your victims... why didn't you tell us, Ina, before you killed?!?! We could've helped you get the proper help you needed!! Ina (crying on knees): It was too late! I already began my serial killing spree... Please, please, please forgive me, Dexter!!! I never meant to hurt you!! Please... please... please... forgive me... Violet (wiping tears): You could've prevented all of this by turning yourself in... but you didn't... Instead, you selfishly hid in the shadows of your torment... you never came to us... the family you had here in the GPD... Violet (infuriated in tears): I pity you, Ina... You killed so many people... for what?!?! NOTHING! What, were you just gonna continue killing until your pain went away?!?! NO, that's NOT how coping works!!!!! Violet: You killed one of our own... Dexter was a funny and helpful cop who might've eaten all the doughnuts before we could, but he was a part of our family!!! Now, you're no longer a part of our family, Ina... Violet (serious): You're under arrest, Ina Khanna. I hope you can get the proper help you need... I just wish it didn't cost the lives of so many people to deal with your problems... Judge: Order! Order! Before us, we have The Gentleman. An infamous serial killer who's been on the ICA's #1 Most Wanted for quite some time now... Judge: Hmm... The Gentleman's a woman? ...All right, wasn't expecting that. What next, Cheerios don't cheer? ...Oh, wait... Judge: Anyways! The Gentleman has taken so many lives... eight-hundred and twenty-eight people, to be exact, including the GPD's finest Detective Dexter Alstott! Judge: I loved his books, and you go and kill one of history's most greatest crime novelists! Ina Khanna, you are a fellow member of the GPD. You worked as the coroner helping solve every single murder up until now. Judge: But it seems you implicated yourself considering you claim to suffer from blackouts ever since you were nearly killed by The Lakewood Slasher... You know, seeing therapists help with trauma. Judge: Oh, what am I saying? You saw Dr. Tiffany Shaw up until you killed her... Guess that didn't really help, did it? ...But you still should've come clean about all this and look where it has led you. Judge: I feel like I'm rambling, so I'll allow you to address the court. Ina: Thank you, Your Honor... Folks... I'm not the monster you make me out to be. Sure, I killed many innocent people... but I never did it on purpose! Ina: See... my mother had two daughters with two different fathers... one of them being a psychopathic serial killer... not mine, by the way, but you get the point. Ina: My mother was forced to abandon that daughter but she never knew the gender of that child... until she came back and targeted me for "having the perfect life." Ina: She killed plenty of people just to get to me... She posed as a podcaster investigating the murders, and pretended to be my friend... Ina: She continued her father's legacy while I never knew mine... When she pulled that mask off to reveal herself to and I... we were shocked. Ina: She tried to kill me... but Callum saved me by shooting her. But I dealt the finishing bullet to the head. I thought it was over... and thought we were finally safe... Ina: ...Until I began having those goddamn blackouts! I started having nightmares when I slept about killing people... I was stressed from my job... it was all too much to handle... Ina: It took me up until Dr. Shaw's murder that I realized I was The Gentleman. The serial killer I so desperately wanted to be put away since it reminded me of Isabella... Ina: I was scared and confused!! I learned that everything made sense to me being The Gentleman... Isabella never apologized since she was so hellbent on killing me... So I apologized to MY victims' families for taking away a part of them they'll never get back! Ina: When I saw that I killed Dexter... I knew would catch me since I would be leaving countless clues behind. My apology letter, usual flower bundle, makeshift grave, gasoline can... Ina: I just... I- I just wanted to do what my crazy half-sister never did! Apologize! Call me a monster for that!!! GO AHEAD!!!!! JUDGE ME!!! Ina: I'll... I'll accept my sentence, Your Honor. and Violet are right... I should've sought help... before this was blown out of proportion... Please... forgive me everybody... I never wanted this to happen!!!!! Judge: It's good to hear that you take responsibility for your actions, Ina, despite your father never doing that. Willing to accept your sentence shows you are truly remorseful for your crimes. Judge: You're not a monster, Ina. You were turned into one. It could happen to anyone, believe me. When my parents were killed by that mugger, I forgave him and knew he would be put away for a long time... Judge: Just like now... I don't know about the victims' families but I forgive you, Ina, for everything you've done... You're not a monster. Judge: But first, I would like to say thanks to . You've helped this city a ton thanks to your investigative skills! I don't know what we would do without you. Judge: ...Well, I DO know that I would've had more time on my hands to spend with my family rather than sentencing criminals and killers... Judge: ...But thanks again, . This city will never forget the hell you freed us from. I know you're going to better places in your bright future. Continue what you're doing, ! Judge: I'll be retiring after this sentencing so this is farewell after this, . It was nice knowing you and I hope I didn't bother you too much with my unprofessionalism and terrible puns... Judge: Ina Khanna, you're lucky we're not in another state because if you were, ooh-wee, you'd be toasted on the electric chair, but we don't execute killers here, darling. Judge: For the murders of eight-hundred and twenty-eight people, you're hereby sentenced to life imprisonment in solitary confinement. For the last time, everybody, all rise! And thank you. Ina (tearing up): Farewell, . This is goodbye... Sorry for causing you so much trouble... I'll never see you again, but I want to let you know it was an honor working with you. Thanks for helping me take down Isabella... Goodbye, ... Violet (crying): God... I still can't believe this! I'm praying this is just a bad dream... Annika (crying): Shh... Violet... it's okay. It's all over now... Dexter's family is preparing the funeral arrangements... , thank you for bringing The Gentleman to justice... it's sad to see two members of our family go so soon... Li (crying): You know... I never get this emotional but... I'm going to miss Dexter eating up all the doughnuts... Shane (crying): I'll miss scaring him with Watson... Cato (crying): I'll miss the terrible knock-knock jokes I told him... Callum (crying): I'll miss boring him with all my "historical nonsense." Li (crying): You know what, guys? I hate hugs but... come on, group hug... (All members group hug in tears.) Category:Dialogues